Muiraquitã
by Condessa Oluha
Summary: [Slash DMHP]Em meio a selva amazônica um mistério se estende. Magia, suspense, romance e aventura são os temas dessa ficção. Poderá Jaciaba salvar Saíra, ou se perderão fatalmente nas garras do ardiloso Jurupari?


**Autora: Condessa Oluha**

**Censura: ****Nc****-17**

**Classificação: Slash, Aventura, Romance, Fantasia, Angust.**

**Observações: Conte****m cenas de violência explícita e relacionamento homossexual, se não gosta clique no maravilhoso botão de voltar da barra de título, cortesia de Mister Bill Gates. ****Se gostas**** seja bem vindo e não esqueça do comentário no final. As classificações dessa ****fanfic**** poderão mudar no decorrer dela.**

**Disclamer****: Harry Potter não me pertence, apenas curto manipular a vida de seus personagens como se fossem meros marionetes...**

**S2S2S2S2S2S2S22S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2DMHPS2S2S2S2S2S2S2S22S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2**

**MUIRAQUITÃ****1)**

**By**

**Condessa Oluha**

**CAPÍTULO UM****: SAÍRA**

O silêncio daquela noite escura e sombria era quebrado apenas pelo som ruidoso dos ventos que antecipavam a tempestade.

O luar de sinistra cor vermelha escondera-se por trás das nuvens cinza chumbo, desprovendo a terra de sua luz branca e pálida e os animais noturnos estranhamente encontravam-se calados, como se aguardassem por algo.

Em meio à densa e sufocante floresta, de gigantescos jacarandás e de sequóias centenárias, numa clareira pequena próxima ao rio, um trecho de civilização poderia ser visto na forma de um singelo acampamento.

Algumas poucas barracas, a fogueira há muito tempo apagada, apenas o som de roncos e suspiros profundos.

Já devia passar da meia-noite, entretanto, Harry não conseguia dormir.

Já havia alguns anos que deixara de se incomodar com o clima abafado, e já era esperto demais para deixar os mosquitos devorarem-lhe a pele, entretanto, não conseguia sequer fechar os olhos.

Desde que acordara estava com um sentimento estranho a angustiar-lhe o peito. Uma ansiedade apavorante, anormal para um garoto de dez anos. De início, com as brincadeiras e atividades do dia fora de veras fácil esquecer tal sentimento perturbador, no entanto, a medida em que a escuridão começava a reinar trazendo consigo o seu manto negro e infinito, o sentimento voltara, com um peso esmagador, quase destroçando o seu interior, impedindo-o de pensar, raciocinar ou respirar direito.

Se remexeu mais uma vez em seu saco de dormir, percebendo enfim, que não conseguiria descansar, optou por levantar-se e caminhar um pouco com ajuda de uma lanterna ao redor do lago.

Havia quatro dias que seus pais, acompanhados de um pequeno grupo de dez pessoas e ele se embrenharam em plena selva amazônica.

Lílian e James Potter eram famosos pesquisadores, tinham como paixão a cultura indígena, principalmente a da região amazônica e suas lendas, sempre tão misteriosas e enigmáticas.

Lílian era uma mulher forte e determinada, cabelos ruivos como o fogo, olhos verdes e astutos, um corpo pequeno e um gênio explosivo, dera a luz ao filho em meio a floresta, de forma natural, contando apenas com a ajuda da curandeira de uma tribo.

James era mais calmo, de temperamento brincalhão, quase pateta. No entanto, era muito inteligente e corajoso. Já havia conhecido veneno de cobra, saído no braço com jacaré, entrado no meio de guerra entre tribos e mergulhado num rio cheio de piranhas. Era um homem alto, forte, de cabelos negros como piche, rebeldes como os espinhos de um ouriço. Os olhos eram castanhos e doces, escondidos por trás dos inseparáveis óculos de aro preto.

O casal era respeitado e temido tanto pelos homens brancos como pela população indígena.

Por isso foi uma surpresa quando Lílian dera a luz a um menino de aspecto frágil, branco como flor de algodão, cabelos negros como as plumagens de um corvo. A criança tinha nascido debilitada e doente, todavia, a curandeira Ceci encontrara a força da vida naqueles olhos mais verdes do que a copa daquelas árvores. Encontrara a coragem e a força, a determinação e o amor e mesmo sendo apelidado de _S__aíra__2_pelos demais membros de sua tribo, Ceci sabia que _S__aíra_ seria um menino forte e valente, seria a salvação daquele lugar.

No mesmo dia de seu nascimento, Harry fora presenteado pela curandeira com um muiraquitã. Sua pedra verde escura, feita da mais pura nefrita, descrevia com perfeição o tom de seus próprios olhos, e era delicadamente esculpida, presa a um cordão rústico de couro.

A velha mulher dissera a Lílian que aquilo o protegeria do mau espírito da floresta, que cobiçava sua vida. Dissera também que _J__aciaba__3_ viria de longe e que protegeria o menino quando Lílian não estivesse mais por perto.

_Jaciaba_ viria através do pássaro de metal e o amor entre ele e _Saíra_ seria tão infinito quanto a eternidade e tão puro quanto a própria luz.

Lílian era cética quanto as lendas e superstições daquele povo, entretanto era esperta demais para contrariar Ceci.

O fato era que o menino crescera. O corpo continuara franzino e mesmo recebendo o sol escaldante daquela região, sua pele continuava pálida como o luar. Porém, era ágil feito uma lebre e embora não fosse lá muito dedicado aos livros, ou aos estudos, era tão esperto em outros assuntos que chegava a impressionar.

Aos dez anos sabia a maior parte das línguas que os índios usavam, sabia falar o inglês, o francês e o português e falava também a língua dos animais.

Sabia o uso de todas as plantas, as regiões da mata que tinha que evitar e as histórias fantásticas que lhe eram contadas por Ceci e pelos índios tupi.

Vivia numa fazenda ampla, com os pais, o padrinho Sirius Black, e ao menos uma vez ao ano recebia a visita da sua 'avó' na verdade tia de seu padrinho, Sofia Malfoy, uma mulher destemida como a mais implacável amazona, mas que adotara Harry como um neto.

Também tinha a companhia dos filhos dos Weasleys, que eram sete ao total, rebentos da cozinheira Molly e do caseiro Arthur, ambos ingleses trazidos por Sofia para tentar uma vida melhor e mais tranqüila no Brasil.

E não podia esquecer Hermione Granger, filha de um casal de médicos e a pessoa mais inteligente que conhecera na sua curta vida.

O fato era que Harry não conseguia dormir. E a medida que os minutos passavam sentia uma aperto cada vez mais forte no coração. Sua muiraquitã brilhava e a dor se intensificara tão fortemente que se ajoelhara próximo a uma moita, a pequena mão contraindo o peito, discretas lágrimas a escorrer pela face.

Logo o som do trovão quebrou o silêncio. E as gotas de chuva começaram a cair, primeiro suaves depois com força total numa verdadeira torrencial.

O menino ficou encharcado em instantes. Tentou se arrastar de volta à barraca, mas essa se mostrou uma tarefa impossível. Resignado, conformou-se em esperar a dor passar em meio a umidade e ao escuro, uma vez que sua lanterna ficara sem pilhas.

Sua mente divagava irrequieta quando aconteceu.

Mais alto que um trovão, mais potente que um tiro. Em seguida os gritos de pânico e uma sensação aterrorizante que começava a inundar o seu ser.

Viu sua mãe correr ao redor do lago, tentando avistá-lo em meio ao breu, tentara gritar, mas ela não o ouvira. Viu uma equipe de dez homens ser massacrada como se fosse bonecos de papel, viu seu pai logo se juntar a eles, caindo num baque surdo no chão de terra fofa.

E Lílian Potter cair bem na sua frente, os olhos verdejantes encontrando-se como seu e vendo que o filho estava a salvo, escondido atrás de uma moita. Um sorriso caloroso foi a última coisa que Harry conseguiu ver antes daqueles orbes perderem seu brilho para sempre.

Por último vira a criatura que matara a sua mãe, o terror o aplacara ao notar que não era humana.

O corpo era exageradamente musculoso, de pele escura e marcada por cicatrizes. Os cabelos eram longos e desgrenhados, as feições disformes, duras e cruéis.

Uma mão branca (4) marcava o lado esquerdo da cara. Os olhos vermelhos encaravam o garoto com violência e maldade.

Observou a mão grande de unhas afiadas aproximar-se de si em câmera lenta e quando finalmente cumpriu seu intuito de tocá-lo viu o ser bizarro se contorcer em dor, para que logo depois sentisse uma dor tão ou mais intensa a rachar-lhe o crânio, torcer-lhe os miolos, caiu sem sentidos, não sabia se por horas ou dias.

A última coisa que se lembrava era de um rosto de feições suaves que o levara a um local seguro, a vista de alguns caçadores que o resgataram.

Aquele rosto suave e o perfume de jasmim foram sua recordação final antes de cair mais uma vez na inconsciência.

**S2S2S2S2S2S2S22S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2DMHPS2S2S2S2S2S2S2S22S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2**

_** (1)**__Muiraquitã são pedras feitas de um mineral verde chamado nefrita, achado no fundo de rios e lagos com __uma certa__ dificuldade.__ Essas pedras são um mistério, porque a princípio estudiosos achavam que eram estátuas ofertadas os deuses __pagões__ indígenas, entretanto, ao encontrarem __Muiraquitãs__ de diversos tamanhos e estilos, começaram a achar que eram amuletos para a proteção e foi essa a teoria que eu assumi para essa __fic__Muiraquitãs__ são muito raras e extremamente caras... Ganhar uma de presente__ diga-se de passagem__, é um luxo!_

_**(2)**__ Saíra é uma palavra do tupi que significa minúsculo, pequeno._

_**(3)**__Jaciaba__ significa cabelo de lua em tupi. E é óbvio que eu achei que o nome cairia como uma luva no personagem..._

_**(4**____Mão__ Branca, breve momento Senhor dos Anéis, quem já leu sabe sobre o exército de __orcs__ denominado Exército da Mão Branca..._

_Gente só pra ressaltar, que quem souber lendas ou um pouco mais sobre a cultura indígena mande-me email para: __condessa(__ponto)__oluha__(arroba)__gmail__(ponto)com, eu desde já agradeço._

_E também quero deixar claro que minha intenção não é descrever a cultura indígena com exatidão. Até porque seria impossível..._

_Yo__kidos_

_Muiraquitã é a minha segunda __fanfic__ postada aqui no fanfiction ponto net e trata-se de uma aventura no melhor estilo Indiana Jones..._

_Ela tem fortes influências do livro "Cidade das Feras" da Isabel Allende, que eu recomendo a leitura._

_Essa também é uma __fic__ dedicada a uma amiga muito especial, __Rapousa__ essa é para ti, não apenas por ter criado algo tão maravilhoso como __Flashs__ de Uma História, mas porque você se mostrou um verdadeiro achado, uma amiga maravilhosa e uma verborrágica incorrigível da qual tenho muito orgulho e admiração. Espero que goste de Muiraquitã!_

_**Próximo Capítulo:**______Seis anos se passaram... E um rebelde loiro surge. Não percam: __Jaciaba__!Não esqueçam a pipoca e bom divertimento!_


End file.
